Heir of chaos-The lightning thief
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: Summary inside adopted from Songfic Master rating my increase as story progress
1. Chapter 1

_**Hyoton: Hey all I know many of you have been wanting heir of chaos to be posted or at least some sign of it being worked on so I'm happy to let you know I'll be posting the first chapter soon along with the harem list**_

**Summary: ****What if Kushina was alive, what if she was the goddess Chaos? Follow Naruto as he goes through new powers, adventure, and a bit of romance. Huge cross-over with Greek Mythology. Expect a Harem**

**Note: God-like Naruto (from his time during the fourth war and him being the son of chaos and the first juubi)/Multi-bloodline Naruto/juubi Naruto/Smart/semi-sadistic/calculating/sarcastic Naruto **

**Harem: Clarisse/Thalia/Artemis/Hestia/Kushina more to be named later**

* * *

_**00 Between realms 00**_

_I am known as Chaos of course once upon a time I was also known as the creator or the first being. I once had millions of followers all around my first project called earth and now…I'm left with nothing and the only being I can blame for all this is me._

_I had thought they all loved me much like everything else did at the time…but my arrogance blinded me I never thought they would do what they did…I created the Primordials the parents of the of the titans. I thought that when Kronos had destroyed Uranus things would get better for everyone…I guess that old saying these mortals made holds truth never say things can't get any worse because it always can… _

_I tempted fate and got bitch slapped showing that Kronos was honestly worse than Uranus I hate to say it but the world might have been better with him controlling it!_

_But once again history repeated itself as the world escaped destruction when little baby Zeus did what Kronos did to Uranus thanks to Rhea out of all the titans she was my favorite always so kind so nurturing…In the minds of everyone else everything was okay once Zeus and the Olympians took control_

_hahahaHAHAHAHA! Sorry but that couldn't be any farther than the truth. People fail to realize that Zeus is worse than his father. I'm serious his ego is bigger than Mount Olympus itself._

_Anyways not to sound like the world revolves around me but it was then I realized I was old…I mean I look damn fine for a woman who's older than the world but still I'm old and if not for Hestia, Hera and Artemis I'm practically forgotten. And for those who know what happens to the forgotten in this type of world we perish! To me that was worse than today's idea of a mercy killing at least they go peacefully. For us It's a sure kill death sign and mine practically read '_Bye Bye Chaos It was nice knowing ya!_'_

_With me realizing this on my throne in an empty study with my books of literature filled with all forms of knowledge of the world over since the beginning. I sit there with struck stupid realization. And the more I realized it the more things began to clarify for me…I need an heir and possibly a king one who would truly love me. One with all my power which is a lot I mean all my children and grand children had to get it from someone damn it!_

_But for that I would need to have one through childbirth. I honestly don't need a reason I mean look how Uranus and Gaia turned out and they came looking like teenagers. This child would need to start out a baby a child I could raise and actually take the time out to care for and nurture as they grow._

_But I needed a world to put him in…A world where I could raise and care for him. I created a world that was filled with shinobi or ninja._

_I first created the Juubi my companion so at least I don't get bored from being alone…but that damned priest slit her into nine resulting in the Biju or the nine tailed beast…But nobody knew of the tenth that part stayed with me. With no memories of what happened or who he was he became Minato Namikaze a war orphan and later the yondaime Hokage of Konoha._

_He disappeared from my life only for me to find him in the leaf village. I soon made my appearance known as the Uzumaki heiress and the red death Kushina Uzumaki. As I grew with him I began to fall in love which resulted in my pregnancy with my first natural born boy and my future heir and king Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

_*Sigh* I remember the first moment I held him and it's been seventeen years since when that masked bastard took my little boy from me to rip out the Kyuubi. I could have done something but from giving birth and having that overgrown fox pelt being ripped out of me my mortal body wouldn't last. Minato had defeated him but it was a strategic retreat at best Minato sealed the nine tails inside my son as he died._

_I had to act fast so I created duplicates of everything I had me and my clones learn which thanks to the millions of clones running around gathered information. Jutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, summoning contracts well two really. Even with the power he would get from Minato with him having his original power and lessons on how to use them after all I gave minato the abilities in the first place and collected it all and placed it in a seal in his arm once his blood awakened._

_I had to leave my little whirlpool to suffer at the hands of those fuckers after Minato gave his life to protect them and he had one simple request to see our son be seen as a hero I would have been happy if he was treated at least like a normal person. But instead they treated an innocent child like he was a monster and made it a sport to hunt him down like an animal. If I could I would just raze that pathetic village till it was nothing more than a pile of ash that punk ass law Zeus made be damned…But of course I'm also forced to follow those damned laws especially since minato was reduced to a half-deity thus making a demi-deity….Damn laws!_

_Now here I am sitting in my chambers watching earth as the world is starting to go to shit again…Seems someone stole my great grandson's toy and he's having one massive hissy fit…why Hestia doesn't take the command is beyond me especially since she is the oldest and by law should rule she's more level headed her and Hera. At least a woman isn't arrogant like Zeus I can say I never was a fan of him...He's a womanizer and a man whore although that sweet girl Thalia...the only demi-god born from him is one I respect she had character and a never say die attitude._

_I'm just hoping the girls will treat him well at least Hestia will. Artemis is a question mark…She would be cautious with him thanks to that bastard Orion but I hope she would at least give him a fair chance. Her girls won't be so simple they've been hurt so severely they hate the mere sight of men_

_But from what Hestia tells me from watching the flames he makes she can tell even after all the things he's gone through he's still a respectable young man and a gentleman._

_I wonder how he's doing now? Oh I bet he's become such a handsome young man now._

* * *

_**Hyoton: Well that's the prolog of the story you can expect to see the next chapter sometime soon in a couple of week. Anyway this is just the prolog and the next chapter will be Naruto leaving the nations and going to the god's realm so that chapter will be coming up sometime soon **_


	2. time in a new world

**_Hyoton: Hey all I know many of you have been wanting heir of chaos to be posted or at least some sign of it being worked on so I'm happy to let you know I'll be posting the first chapter soon along with the harem list_**

**Summary: What if Kushina was alive, what if she was the goddess Chaos? Follow Naruto as he goes through new powers, adventure, and a bit of romance. Huge cross-over with Greek Mythology. Expect a Harem**

**Note: God-like Naruto (from his time during the fourth war and him being the son of chaos and the first juubi)/Multi-bloodline Naruto/juubi Naruto/Smart/semi-sadistic/calculating/sarcastic Naruto/EMR (Eternal Mengekyou Rinnegan)(Byakugan/EMS/Rinnegan)/reiatsu using naruto **

**Harem: Clarisse/Thalia/Artemis/Hestia/Kushina/Hinata/Tsunade/Anko**

**Bashing: Konoha in general save for Tsunade/Shizune/Hinata/Ichiraku family**

**Has elements from Bleach /Hellsing/Naruto**

* * *

_**00 between realms 00**_

"WHAT!" the chamber echoed as a tall 5'11 woman sat on her throne wearing black low rise jeans with a blood red shirt with long crimson red hair with black streaks blending in framing her pale aristocratic heart shaped face as her royal purple eyes glowed with a red undertone

"y-Yes Chaos you see while watching Naruto I decided to take a peek into the village when I heard the hokage and the ninja in Konoha planning to have him killed...They planned this for when he returns to Konoha when he's at his weakest from having him do a suicide mission since he contains your old companion Juubi" a young eight year old girl said sitting near a fire she had mousy brown hair and warm eyes that resembled fire wearing a simple brown dress

"…I see thank you Hestia what do you know of his location and his health is he well Artemis?" she asked as a full grown woman with auburn hair and silver yellow eyes wearing a pair of black cargo shorts with silver lining with a grey shirt with a black wolf on the side with two hunting knives attached at the waist with a silver bow on her back was next to her

"Some wild wolves told me he's suffered some serious injury and is has already made it to konoha and is with his godmother being treated for those injuries but from what some of the local dogs tell me the entirety of konoha's ninja are seen heading for him even the hokage Jiraiya himself is heading to the hospital"

"And seeing as his surrogate sister Shizune and fiancées Hinata and Tsunade are staying hidden in his room this isn't the first time someone's attempted to take his life" she explained getting a growl as she stood up grabbing a large scroll and a bundle while creating a katana with a u-shaped guard and a red tassel

"Come on both of you some mortals have over stepped they're boundaries and they're going to know the wrath of a goddess" she said flashing as they all stepped through a portal she created as both Hestia and Artemis were intending to do their best to stay out of an enraged mothers path

* * *

_**00 Outside the hospital 00**_

"Come on people the demon's weak now we can finish what sensei started and rid the village of this demon's taint!" a man wearing a standard jounin uniform wearing his headband over his eye with spiky gray hair announced as they were about to storm the hospital when a wall of ice formed in front of the door

"WHAT!" another man wearing a kabuki outfit said with his spiky white hair done in a long ponytail said alarmed as they looked around when a large fireball came flying from a black space that started to form in front of the door

"Come out coward or stay out of our way a demon needs to be dealt with!" a less than brave ninja said before he got bisected by a gold chain as a woman came walking out with crimson red hair with black streaks with royal purple eyes came

"You worms have a lot of nerve I created your pitiful world, gave you pathetic monkeys the use of chakra and what do I see you try to kill the hero who saved your miserable existences" she growled as she stood in front of the frozen door

"Who the hell do you think you are woman there's a demon in there that needs to be dealt with!" the gray haired man said only to get pushed by an invisible force

"Oh if it isn't Minato-kun's poor excuse of a student I wonder what he would say if he saw his student trying to kill his and my son" she said with a condescending smirk as she gripped the wrist of the long white haired man as a swirling ball was in his palm

"Who are you?!" he said getting a chuckle as she said

"Of course it has been a while and if you don't see a pair of breast than you would never be able to remember so let me fill in the blanks…You were helping Minato-kun and I pick out a name for our soon to be born son" she said drawing a katana with a u-shaped guard

"K-Kushina-chan I-I" he started before he had the sheath of the sword slammed into his face launching him back

"Don't address me as if your familiar with me you pathetic human" she said growling as her hair split into nine tails

"Kakashi-sensei who is that woman!" a pink haired girl asked eying her warily

"That's minato-sensei's wife and the Demon's mother the only woman in the elemental nations that could easily win against Madara, Orochimaru and the seven swordsman on her own. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze princess of the whirlpool nation" Kakashi said with dread as many of the leaf ninja gasped when a woman with black wavy hair, a man with his headband acting as a bandana and a woman with purple hair came running to her

"Kushina-sensei!" they said before getting blasted with killer intent

"Yugao, Kurenai, Hayate I can't say I'm too happy to see you three amongst the ilk" she said as she slowly started to change till she was now wearing all black jeans with a black high collared shirt that kept her mouth hidden while her eyes were practically alit with rage making them flinch back

"Kushina what did you mean earlier!" Jiraiya said standing up as he stood back with the others as a cruel chuckle escaped her lips

"Well you see you pitiful human I'm not really human" she started when the same pink haired annoyance shouted in her face

"OBVIOUSLY YOU HAD TO USE YOUR DEMONIC POWERS TO FORCE YONDAIME-SAMA TO BREED WITH YOU!" she shouted before getting a hard blow to the stomach making her fly to the hokage monument embedding her into the newest edition of the wall being Jiraiya's face causing it to collapse

"Now if the howler monkey is out of the picture I can finish my explanation while some friends of mine retrieves my son and his true friends" she said as steam came from her extended foot making a purple haired woman wearing a tan trench coat whistle before standing in front of Kushina with stars in her eyes

"How did you do that?! And why do you claim to be Naruto-kun's mom he took me to her gravesite before if you're her than how the hell are you so fucking young?!" she asked getting a raised hand

"If you'll let me explain I can tell you" she said causing the woman to chuckle lightly while scratching the back of her head

"Now as I was saying. I'm no simple mortal nor am I a demon. I am a goddess to be more precise the goddess of all things even the world you all inhabit and many more much like this while this is one is younger than its sister planets by a few millennia. In my desire to create an heir to take over after me I created this world while it was young and brought my companion you all call the juubi so she could keep me from being bored while I created all those special bloodlines you pride yourselves over with me being the original bearer of them all" she started making the group gathered eyes to widen

"Yes I know I created the '_evil_' entity you all fought not to recently. You see she wasn't evil she and I were sparing when that blasted Ootsutsuki separated her into the nine tailed beast to act as guardians for these nations assuming she was trying to kill me. What history failed to inform you all was he didn't just make nine beings from her I snatched the tenth part as it drifted from me until it landed here some generations later" she said getting wide eyes

"You see the tenth portion of my old companion didn't have any memory nor was it able to use the vast power it had with it being the strongest fraction of the Juubi. He came here as a war orphan who later grew to help win the third war" she said with a grin seeing the gears starting to mesh in they're heads

"W-Wait a minute" Jiraiya said as Kushina ignored him as she looked up at the window where naruto's room was

"Yes even though he didn't have the memories or the power he still had Shinju's Kindness and will power. He had the most peculiar name he made up for himself what was it…Oh yes Minato, Minato Namikaze. I won't deny I found the time he and I spent together enjoyable but with how long Shinju and I've spent together I just couldn't form that romantic link…although it didn't stop me from giving birth to my first and only son through traditional birth" she said with a fond smile before the entire village shook from her killer intent

"**AND I GAVE YOU IGNORANT MORTALS ONE SIMPLE FUCKING REQUEST! DO YOU OR JIRAIYA REMEMBER WHAT IT WAS KAKASHI?!**" she roared making the two shake

"t-t-t-t-To p-Protect Naruto for you?" he said rhetorically getting a glare

"**YES TO PROTECT MY SON! YOU SEE I SAW EVERYTHING HE'S EXPERIENCED AS A CHILD THROUGH A FRAGMENT OF MY SOUL THAT I PLACED IN THERE AND WITH THE ASSISTANCE OF HIS TWO FUTURE WIVES. IT APPEARS THE ONLY ONES WHO DID WHAT I HAD ASKED WAS SARUTOBI, GAI AND TSUNADE WHEN NARUTO FOUND HER ON A MISSION! AND WHY WAS THAT TOAD SAGE?!**" she demanded as the sage shrunk under her glare

He didn't say anything as he looked away making her snort "**Thought so you pathetic human. Be happy my son has more tolerance for you humans than I do because if he didn't since he absorbed his father and with both of our blood he could have whipped you out of existence at the slightest annoyance. But don't worry since you're so eager to rid yourselves of my son I'll take him off your hands**" she said as both Hestia and artemis came out of the window with Naruto drapped over artemis's shoulder going into the portal with Tsunade, Shizune and Hinata following behind them ignoring the cries for them to return they're weapon

Turning to walk away she felt a hand grip her shoulder causing her to see a teary eyed Anko "Where are you taking my Naruto-kun?"

Her eyes softened as she whipped a tear saying softly "You love him don't you sweetie?"

She nodded with her head down "He's the only person in this village who doesn't treat me like a traitor for being the student of one or a whore. He's the only one with the others included that helped me keep my sanity. Please let me come with you"

She nodded as they walked into the portal with Kushina saying as the portal began to close "_Oh and Jiraiya on my little visit here I made a stop to all the places my son saved and informed your daimyo about this. So do expect them to have some words for all of you Chao_"

They all tried to catch her but an invisible force pushed them back as the portal closed completely making everyone turn to Jiraiya and Kakashi as Neji said "Hokage-sama I think it's time you explained whats going on and how you know that woman and what connection she had to Gai-sensei, Sandaime-sama and Uzumaki"

The two groaned as the rest of the ninja nodded as they were all trying to come up with some excuse to avoid the scandal that was coming

* * *

_**00 between realms 00**_

"K-Kushina how?" Tsunade asked making both hinata and shizune to snap they're heads toward her while the three goddess's and Anko sat quietly

She sighed "Well you see I, Hestia and Artemis here are celestial goddesses. To be honest Kushina was never human neither was Minato. I am the being who created everything on your world and its sister worlds along with your abilities"

"But-" Tsunade started when they heard the sound of flesh connecting with flesh when they saw Hinata stand over Kushina who was now on the floor with a red handprint as they all stare wide eyed at a byakugan enhanced glare as she shook from the look slightly

"SO YOU JUST UP AND LEFT HIM ALONE! I HEARD EVERYTHING YOU SAID OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL AND YOU JUST UP AND LEFT HIM ALONE WHILE PRETENDING TO DIE?! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU WHEN HE NEEDED YOU?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE LONGED FOR HIS MOTHER!" she roared causing the kunoichi and goddesses to go wide eyed

The kunoichi because they've never heard her cuss with such volume before and the goddesses because they saw the image of a god and goddess appear behind her as they raised an eyebrow and the fact a mortal had the nerve to strike a goddess

Getting up she said while healing her bruised cheek "You get that one since I deserved it. Especially since I can't really call myself his mom…But you see there is a reason why I or any of the gods or goddesses where we're from we aren't allowed to raise our children. You, Tsunade, Anko, Shizune included"

They all raised an eyebrow causing the collective goddesses to sigh while Kushina combed her hand through her son's hair which was slowly turning red with gold streaks

She said "girls haven't you ever wondered where either your mom or dad were? Or why you had a hard time with your language or why you sometimes have a hard time sitting still?"

They all thought it over and realized they did have a hard time at some point with those things as they nodded while watching naruto slowly change as his skin tone lightened as she slipped on a black fingerless arm warmer

"Yes you see my great grandchildren learned of this world and had children here each of which is what you are the result of from them and a mortal. And to tell you who your godly parents or grandparents would be illegal until you go to a special camp until they claim you as their offspring" She explained as she forced her energy into him causing him to get younger

"But why are you making him younger? And also why tell us this?" Anko asked feeling sleep starting to claim her as it already claimed the others

"You see my brother had lost his weapon and is about to start a war which would cause a major backlash. He thinks its Poseidon's son Percy who stole it even though he knows nothing of his heritage so I'm sending you all to help him because we feel there's something more serious going on. So we're sending you to new York to attend his school" Hestia said getting a nod

Handing her the large scroll and parcel Kushina said "We've already got lodging dealt with where you five are living and are already enrolled. We also have all your necessities in place so you won't need to pay for anything and also make sure you don't tell him about my real identity. I want to tell him when the time is right"

She nodded as she slowly fell asleep as they all put them on naruto's bed unconscious as they faded into the portal as she gently kissed her son on his forehead whispering softly as she placed a letter on the parcel that rested on the nightstand "_See you soon my king_" after placing a gash across they're headbands

* * *

_**00 the next morning 00**_

"Ugh" Naruto groaned trying to sit up when he felt a familiar pressure on his chest to see Hinata, Tsunade and Anko sleeping on him while he smelled his surrogate sister's cooking causing him to create a clone to replace himself with as he got up before falling

He thought '_what the hell? I know I've suffered some serious wounds but I can't have vertigo I recover from that too quickly especially in a single night_'

Standing he saw a full body mirror as he walked forward noticing several things. One he wasn't in his room at his dad's complex. Two he and most likely the girls had gotten shorter or younger and three his features changed

His once spiky hair had now reached past his neck as it was predominantly red with gold streaks as it slightly came over his eyes while retaining its spiky quality as he now had aristocratic features with a narrow face as he held feminine qualities in his face and body making him look like a pretty boy

His skin had lightened rather dramatically to the point he barely had any tone while maintaining his muscle giving him the qualities of a swimmer or a runner. Lifting the bangs over his eyes he could see they were now heterochromatic on black sclera the left eye being a deep royal purple with the right being a deep red like a fine chardonnay

Feeling a burning sensation he focused his chakra into them as they changed until he gained silver rings in his eyes with several red tomoe spread around the rings before he changed them back while using a genjutsu to hide the sclera making them appear to be normal

Looking closer at himself he realized he had indeed gotten younger as he had returned to his twelve year old self except for his hair and eyes

Hearing a series of moans he saw the girls getting up as he said "Hey hime's it seems we're in a totally new place and Shizune-nee made breakfast"

They nodded as they all walked into the kitchen with Shizune also reverted to a thirteen year old standing at the dining room counter with several plates of pancakes, sausages and eggs with another plate of toast and a large picture of juice

Sipping a cup of coffee she said "Hey everyone it seems things are getting pretty odd huh?"

They nodded as Shizune and the others told him of what happened when they left the village as he was surprised and shocked to hear not only was the ten tails a portion of his father and him being the sibling of the other tailed beasts but his mother was actually a goddess

Granted he was pissed originally as he had believed his mom was dead this entire time but learned she and the rest of her children were incapable of directly meeting their children until they've been claimed as they're children calmed him down

"Oh Naruto-kun this was addressed to you" Shizune said handing him the letter as he read aloud

'_Dear Naruto_

_I'm truly sorry for leaving you alone to such a life for so long. When I had you I had planned for the mortals I trusted to look after you until it was time for me to get you. It was until I gained the soul fragment I left in you to learn your life was less than pleasant as everyone betrayed mine and Minato's trust. This is the first reason why I brought you to where you and the girls are._

_Naruto-kun the thing I have to tell you is there is a serious problem in the world I left you and your girls in and they're going to need as much help as possible to survive if what I believe to be happening is true. I know you have a lot of questions in store and I'm more than willing to answer them when we get the chance to meet face to face but until then I placed you in New York City and when I get the chance we will finally get to talk like we did before._

_In new York there is where you will attend a school called Yancy Academy with the girls as well as meet one of your '_cousins_' I guess you could address him. His name is Perceus Jackson and he's going to be the focal point behind all of this. _

_In this note I've included several books to learn this world's language known as English to mix in with society as well as clothing to wear. History text books to learn of the world and what has happened since its existence and many other things to learn in this world. And in the closets of all the bedrooms there are clothes for all of you to wear._

_Inside I also left my collection of techniques for all of you from the time in the elemental nations from jutsu to Taijutsu and everything in between and techniques only available to you and the girls since I know you either marked them as your mates or family._

_And for you my son I've left you and the girls some weapons that will be helpful against what your all going to be facing but it would be best if you brushed up on your greek history believe me it will save you._

_I must be going Soichi. Also be kind to the moon and flames for they hold an important connection to you _

_P.S. Tell Hinata she has a hell of a back hand it still hurts! And I've got you all applied to Yancy so you are to head to this position at 8 am sharp on Monday morning in two weeks since that's the end of thanksgiving. And note that your '_cousin's_' all have a chakra signature just underused so they will stand out to you all like a beacon._

_On a side note you may have noticed the glove on your hand. With how much power you have from being my child and Minato or more so Shinju who was the most powerful component of the ten tails making you a being that already stands far above many of my offspring in terms of power and strength._

_That glove is a limiter that puts you just above my great grand children. But if you remove it you will gain all your power back but you will have a time limit. If it isn't put back on in time your body will be forced to fully transform into what you should have been all this time. _

_So be careful! I love you naruto I really do and will see you soon. _

_With love_

_Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze_'

They all watched as he bowed his head before a grin started to form as he said "Well girls it seems we've got a new mission. One that is very important so I guess we're going to have to prepare"

They nodded while smiling seeing him happy as he undid the various seals when the entire floor was covered in text books and scrolls making him and Anko scream in despair as their eyes widened at the sight of the near countless amount of books "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The others could only deadpan seeing the two sit in a corner with a depressed aura around them as they huddled in a corner causing them to sigh before they were given a haymaker to the back of the head from Tsunade causing them to nurse they're bruises

"Alright that's enough of that thank you or did you both forget we have the shadow clones?" She suggested getting an '_Oh! That's right!_' from the two making her groan while Hinata and Shizune giggled

"Wait if that's the case why didn't you use them during your time as Hokage?" Naruto asked causing her to put her head down

She whined "It seems to be that accursed hokage's hat. It keeps us from making coherent thoughts like using the shadow clone"

They nodded as they all formed clones having them do the reading and studying they all started practicing the hand signs for the jutsu while familiarizing themselves with the weapons

His mom specifically left him a pair of hunting knives that were an onyx black color and composition bow. And a special long onyx black katana with three spiked protrusions with a long chain as the hilt was black with a red diamond pattern that he learned was called Tensa Zangetsu (Yes I know I use tensa Zangetsu a lot but that along with Zangetsu and many other zanpakuto are my favorite blades in the bleach series)

And lastly twin 13mm anti-freak combat pistols with a chakra alloy made hollow point round made from some sort of bronze casing just like his red queen that could also fire rounds from compressed chakra rounds

Hinata had received a twin long swords and a twin hunting knives and a Colt M1911 .454 casull auto that acted just like naruto's

Tsunade got a pair of long hunting knives that could have been mistaken for a pair of swords and a Desert eagle revolver

Shizune had received twin swords and a bow and arrow while Anko picked a Nodachi with twin desert eagles

They all sealed them away while learning that they're weapons were keyed onto them so if they were lost they would return to the seals they placed on them which they were thankful for and also learned that for those who had arrows had a large nearly infinite supply but it would take some time to reload on arrows so even though they had literally tons upon tons of arrows they couldn't fire them with caution thrown to the winds

Getting up naruto said "Whelp since our clones are doing some studying I'm going to do some recon and learn about this place…Anyone care to join me?"

They nodded as they all went out of their home as they walked out the house after they changed their attire

Naruto chose a pair of black denim jeans with two red studed belts hanging on his waist with two black converse shoes with a black turtleneck with his green gem necklace resting around his neck with a grey furred hoodie with his hair done in a ponytail done by Anko who decided to give him a trim as she braided the ponytail

Hinata wore a pair of blue jeans with a pair of boots and red blouse under a thick flannel jacket

Anko chose some hip hugging jeans complete with a snake skin belt with grey sneakers and a tight sweater with her trench coat on

Shizune wore the most unsurprising. She had on a large conservative sweater with a wide neck with a long scarf wrapped around her neck and a pair of hip hugging jeans and boots with a warm purple/black jacket

And lastly Tsunade wore a green wide neck turtleneck that hugged her now redeveloping curves with a pair of black low rise jeans and sneakers with a fleece jacket

"I have to admit this place is by far more advanced in terms of technology than in the nations huh?" Naruto said as they looked around seeing the large change in scenery from the mildly imposing buildings to the mechanized transportation

"I would agree although the people here seem rather rued and unsavory" Shizune said looking at all the sketchy people and groups looking at them as they made their way around new York they came across this sweets shop that was written in some fancy script that made it difficult to read as the words began to jumble before they realized it was called

'_Sweet on America_' as they walked in when they're senses were assaulted with the strong scent of sweets and other goods when a woman with brown hair and warm blue eyes as she wore a red white and blue apron with her hair done in a bun with a black shirt and blue jeans

"Welcome to Sweet on America what can I do for you all?" she asked looking at them all when naruto jolted slightly saying

"Yes we're new to New York so we were taking a look around…you know get familiar with things around here since it's so big" he said kindly with his hand extended which she took shaking

"Oh? Well let me welcome you to New York I'm Sally Jackson are you all starting Yancy this winter?" she asked getting a nod from them all

"It's nice to meet you as well and yes we're joining after break. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" he said with a grin

"I'm Anko Mitarashi nice to meet ya!" she said boisterously getting a chuckle from the woman

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Jackson I'm Hinata Hyuuga" she said shaking her hand

"It's nice to meet you ma'am I'm Tsunade Senju" she said with her usual grin while her former student sent her a deadpan expression before shaking her head

"And I'm Shizune Kato thank you for letting us into your establishment miss Jackson" she said politely before she waved it off

"Oh there's no need to be so polite. Is there anything you want?" she asked making them all look around the shop before finding what they wanted

Naruto got a few bags of fireballs and other spicy candies with some gums and hard candies

Tsunade got some root beer barrels and a few bags of suckers and taffy

Hinata got some of everything ranging from Chocolate to gum in several bags

Shizune did the same with the bags being slightly more taffy oriented while Anko got what naruto did and balanced them between spicy candies and goods with the sour

Ringing them all up sally said "And that will total to…23.50$"

Checking their pockets naruto felt something emerge when he pulled a couple twenties counting for a little under a hundred as he gave her 25$ getting 1.50$ in change which they pocketed while telling them to come again which they nodded with a smile

Walking out naruto said after poping in a fireball "She seems nice"

Agreeing they continued to walk around the town before seeing the academy seeing it was more of a dormitory as they also saw there was a football field, track field and others in the back of the school coming to the conclusion that the school had various teams before they made their way back to their home

* * *

_**00 on the roof of their home 00**_

"I got to admit this world is a whole different monster than what we've dealt with in the elemental nations" Anko said popping some gum into her mouth as they all nodded enjoying they're large stash of sweets

"Yeah but I got to ask Naruto-kun where did you get the money?" Tsunade asked as they all turned to him making him pull out a note as it read

'_Here you all go inside naruto-kun's pocket was money for whatever you were going to do when you got there. I've also included a credit cards for each of you that has no limit in funds…just don't spend it haphazardly to avoid the suspicion of why a couple of twelve slash thirteen year olds have credit cards that could buy the world if they wanted_

_The pin for each of them are the day and month of your birthday so it should be pretty easy to remember_' as they all grabbed a card as Tsunade had dollar signs in her eyes making them groan before naruto smirk

"You know Tsu-hime they don't allow minors to gamble until they're eighteen right?" he said with a grin making her gain a mortified expression before Shizune gained a sadistic glint

"And you have to be twenty one to drink unless we're given the privilege to do so" she said causing her to faint before they all laughed before noticing the sun had already gone down as Naruto picked Tsunade up

"Come on everyone I don't know about you all but I'm going to hit the sack" he said as they started to yawn as they walked back to the inside of their home missing the pair of silver yellow eyes watching them from the roof a couple of streets away before they vanished with a smirk

'_hmmm I can see he's going to be a perfect husband…oh yes perfect indeed I just hope my girls don't take to him in a wrong way_' was her thought before vanishing

* * *

_**Hyoton: Well I think the first original chapter was pretty decent in terms of context and the like I tried to be as vague as possible with everything although I feel I could have done a bit better concerning the way it started but it will improve with the actual story which will obviously follow the book so I'll be taking my time on those updates since all I got to do is follow the book**_

_**I'm also on the fence on Shizune and Annabeth and should I pair them with naruto and have percy get with Silena or keep it the same and set shizune up with Beckandorf I'll think on that one **_

_**Anyways Hyoton out**_

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
